


I Heard A Rumor You Loved Me

by Emo_Phan



Series: Power Switching [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse who?, Are you open to suggestion?, Desperate, F/M, First peice, Fluff and Angst, Hypnotism, I Swear it isn't a rewrite of season one, Insest, Kinky, Klaus is a power move, M/M, Power Switch, Sober Klaus, a mess tbh, ddlb?, dom/sub relationships, drunken mess diego, fluff in general, love me, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan
Summary: 47 Children born with amazing powers.Luther- Knives manipulation and can hold his breath foreverDiego-Can see the deadAllison- Can play violin and manipulate soundKlaus- Can morph peoples thoughts after using the words "I Heard A Rumor"Five- Can summon demons from his abdomenBen- (still dead sorry) Amazing strength and agilityAnd Vanya- can teleport through space and timeTogether they make the Umbrella Academy. But near valentines, feelings arise and powers are used for all the right reasons





	1. I Heard A Rumor You Killed Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. So mostly a trial run. Tell me if there is something wrong with it. Enjoy!

-Klaus POV-  
It all started on an average day like any other. I mean as average as it can get when your dad just died. After my career took off on the screens (movie screens that is) I almost didn’t come home for the month. Luther decided to gather the family for a month long of “Family bonding”. Bull. Mommies’ boy has been online dating Allison since I last saw him a few weeks ago so I think it’s just an excuse to make out for a month. Whatever he wants to do.  
At least I get to see Diego. I don’t exactly know why I put up with his crossed ass but I do. And I wouldn’t have it anyother way. While it’s something I sometimes regret, I always have loved him. I know. ‘What a trope! Unrequited love!!’ but he is just a perfect mess to me. My little mayhem tornado.  
Anyway, I had just pulled up to the house, took a breath, and stepped in. My first thought is to find anyone. I walk into dads office mostly to just prove he was dead. I heard some rustling under his desk. 

“Hello?” I ask

“Why hello brother dearest!” Diego says, words slightly slurred

“What are you doing Di?”

“What do you you think?! Proving father has departed from our poor insufferable lives! I mean  
you think I would search through all of his things?”

 

“Well I suppose not.” I say with a sly grin. “Now come on. Get out of there!” I say while pulling him up from under the desk.

“Jesus! Have you been working out? Ben was half ape and still has nothing on you” he says before turning and telling a wall that “You know it's true so shut up.”

Now that I had Diego in toe we walk to the main room with everyone else. Even Allison, even after that interview about her music? Ballsy. Moving on. We sat and of course Luther had to speak up. 

“Dads' murder wasn’t just an old age death.”

 

Di groaned and nuzzled his head into my neck. Butterflies erupted.

“Shut it Diego. And is that Vanya’s dress?” Luther stated more than questioned

“Oh yeah, Its clean and beautiful if you ask me.” Vanya’s cheeks flushed and she looked down

“I think someone close to him took his monocle as a souvenir and killed him.” he states.

“The only people close to him are us.” Five pitches in.

“W-well… yeah I gue-ss?” he stutters

Diego laughs while standing up. “Well I'm going to go kill mom real quick so have fun sir delusional.”

A chorus of agreement is said and all of a sudden Me,Luther, and Allison are left. 

Allison gets up and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.


	2. I Heard a Rumor You Got A Little More Than You Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison will get more than she asked for and Klaus will get just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a set up to the juicy stuff next chapter. Basically just Luther being dramatic and Diego is surprisingly clingy but that is something you have to wait for.

ou know how it’s Valentine's day soon right?” Allison says

“Yeah. I got the general idea.” I say sarcasm seeping into every word

“Well I was wondering if you could rumor Luther?” she says in a hushed tone

“What.”

“You heard me! I just want to see what it would be like for only a day for him to love me! Think about it Klaus! Not having him breath with his tongue down my-”

“SHUT UP! Okay. Only for a day though.” As soon as I finish the sentence Allison engulfs me a the warmest hugs I’ve ever received. Now that I had the image of luther… suffocating alison i realized that the thought had never even come to mind. What if I rumored Di? That will be investigated later. Time to find the knife thrower.

\----

After five minutes, I found Luther in his room twirling a knife in between his index and middle fingers. He looks up and instantly turned white

“I’m so sorry that I accused you of anything. That wasn’t really where i was going and I feel so bad!” he says 300 mph 

“I heard a rumor that you are in love with Allison.” I said knowing he deserved it for accusing all of us for killing dad.  
After he snapped out of it he said something along the lines of I have to find Alison and sprinted out of the room. She was so going to regret this.

Now time for my own experiment. Went to look for Diego and I found him in his room silently reading a book, a sight I never expected to see. 

“Hey Klaus!” he says excitedly

“Can I ask you a question?” I say smirking

“Sure, I mean I'm not really busy right now” he says with a smile

“ I want to see the capability of my power, would you be down to be a subject?” Diego looks like he's considering it but then all of a sudden he says yes.

“ I heard a rumor you loved me” I say. His eyes glossed over. When he looks back off at me all I saw was true lust. Not entirely unlike the way she normally looks me, more driven, purposeful.

“ Klauuss, can you come over here please?” giving me his standard puppy dog eyes

“ If you don't want to see it you can leave.” he says to a chair

“ What is It Di?”

“ I've been having these nightmares now honestly I can't sleep for shit. so would you mind cuddling with me till I fall asleep? I won't get touch it I promise!” And with that we’re laying in his bed, his thin and scrawny arms wrapped around me, spreading throughout. Soft breath graises my neck. Within minutes that are both asleep peacefully.


	3. I Heard Rumor You Were Klingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone discovers the new relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment that said that they want the original personalities. I just wanted to quickly explain that the reason why the personalities switched was because there powers affect it. Klaus was a drug addict because of his powers. Five was an ass because of his powers. Same with everyone else. So sorry if you wanted the original personalities. it just wouldn't have made sense with the show.

When I woke up Diego was practically on top of me. Could I breath? No. Was I going to deal with it for him? Yes. After a few more minutes of my wheezing he started to stir. 

“Hey” Di says groggily. Mornings have never been his thing.

“Hey. You want to maybe get off? Not that I don’t love being this close but I am kind of suffocating.” He immediately rolled of all of a sudden becoming coy.

“Seriously Di its fine. No need to be shy or anything. Want to go get something to eat?”

“Okay, let's go see what mom made.” With that started to get up with Di hanging off of my side. I couldn’t walk like that so I placed him on my back.

We walked into the kitchen expecting to be alone. But we were so wrong. Allison was on Luther's lap look suspiciously tired as if she didn’t sleep? (Luther you sly dog!) With her head leaned back on his shoulder.

“Hey you two~” Di says

“Hey Diego. Mom made pancakes so if you want some come and grab a plate.” Luther says hardly looking up from Ali. Me and Di go get a plate and of course in mom fashion they were smiley pancakes formed with bacon and berries.

“Seriously? What are we? Twelve? Why do we still eat smiley pancakes!” Di complains burying his head in the crook of my neck.

“Hey! Mom made them so be appreciative. She didn’t need to make them for you so just eat would you?!” Luther yells. I swear he can’t go for more than two minutes without yelling.

“Whatever…” Di mumbles shoving pancake in his mouth.

Allison whispers something in Luther's ear and they both stand up and walk out hand in hand.As soon as they leave a confused Vanya pops in and five walks in a few seconds after that. Vanya pours a bowl of cereal and asks Five if he wants some too. Both sit close, shoulders touching. The two had been dating since we were kids so really they just accustom to each other.

“I want that.” Di whispers 

“Tentacles up your fine little ass?” I whisper back. His eyes go big and giggles.

“You know it is rude to share secrets at the table, Dad would hate that.” Five says

“Well we didn’t exactly want to talk about tentical porn at the table.” Diego states. Five spits out his milk and Vanya turns a deep shade of red.

“That is our business Diego! Don’t just say stuff like that!” Vanya yells.

If it was your business I wouldn’t hear it slithering at 3 in the morning.” and with that both in a brilliant flash of blue both were gone.


	4. I Heard A Rumor You Were Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up is a fun time.

Chapter 4  
After the kitchen me and Di went back to my room. The mood was comfortable as we just sat in silence.

“You want to do it?”

What. Those 4 words shattered our perfectly amazing atmosphere to the ground and it quickly turned to that of a erriee romantic vibe. I hadn't gotten to tell him what I'm into or vice versa. Do I want him to know tying people up and perv stuff like that? He will think I am a freak.

“I mean of course I do I just don’t think you will be into the stuff I am”. I say as a deep red blush spreads across my face.

“Klausy~ if I tell you mine will you tell me yours?” He says in a childlike tone

“Sure.”

“I am sort of into the BDSM scene. Not entirely but enough. I like to be submissive but I can switch. I like chains and some whips. Want me to continue, I mean you're halfway to a nosebleed.” he says as he smirks. And he was right. My hard on was getting uncomfortable in my Gucci jeans and I couldn’t afford to get those dirty. I’m rich not stupid.

“Y-yeah you can continue if you want to.” I say with a wavering voice.

“Okay… I really like ddlb couples and I do enjoy hypnosis but those are for another day. So strong and silent what about you?” He finished looking at me as if we were talking about the most innocent thing.

“I like all the stuff your into except I’ve never tried any of it. If press where to get a hold of me being into promiscuous things they would have a field day. But I am not closed off to trying with… you?” As the last sentence left my lips his were on mine.  
As he straddled my lap and grinded slowly and enticingly reality set in. My deepest dreams and desires were about to come true and it felt oh so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is a really short chapter but the next one i expect to be really long (pun possibly intended) so I feel like this just is filler. The next chapter should be posted soon but i am going back to school Monday and so it will be chaos.


End file.
